Sangue
by Shara Nameth
Summary: language.yaoi..This is what happens when a writer loves vampires & RW way toooo much..Well..the warlords...No ronins in the storys..exept for maybe brief cameo appearances
1. Sangue- Part 1

Sangue- Part One

Disclaimers} I do NOT own Ronin Warriors. I do Not own the Warlords either. They are property of the companies that air them. And the artist/author that created them.

Author's Notes} I love Kayura. She's my favorite. If I do this to my favorite character, I'd hate to write a story where Anubis or Kale was the main character, because though I don't hate them, they are way, way, way at the bottom of my list. Anyways, Kayura's a vampire. I don't have a clue how she became one, but I wanted to write a story about what would happen if she was. I think it's because I've been reading Interview With A Vampire by Anne Rice lately...I think some vampire just happened to be hungry and she was around... and you know Kayura (as least, I do) she probably begged to become one herself. ::sighs:: I dont know what I'm going to do with that girl. BTW, the title is Italien for blood.

Sangue- Part One

Kayura slipped into Sekmekt's room late in the night. He should be expecting her, he always was. She was a night bird, as he called her. She slept all day, stayed out nearly all night. It used to be because she'd go out partying with her friends. She'd get drunk, and then home come and sleep her hangovers away. Then go back out that night. Sekmekt expected her late at night, when she'd get back from the party. It was almost a ritual now, she'd go out early evening, not come back till 3 or 4 in the morning, they'd make love, and then she'd pass out in his bed, to awake in the evening and go out again.

Sekmekt didnt realize that instead of partying now, she went out and killed. She hadn't told him yet she was a vampire. She was afraid he'd leave her. Afraid he wouldn't want to join her in her immortality. Yes, she still felt love for him, but she wasn't sure it was the love she'd had when she was mortal. It was more of a desire not to be lonely. Because that's what she was now.

The one that had made her a vampire had left her almost immediatly. He'd stayed with her as her mortal body died, told her all he knew, helped her find a coffin, and then disappeared that same night. 

She didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone to be with her, and Sekmekt was the only one she could think of to share it with.

Sekmekt stirred as he sensed her through his sleep. "Kayura?" Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and smiled at her form in the doorway.

"Hey, my snake," she whispered back and slipped quietly over to the bed. As she stood there, she smiled back.

"Hey Kayura. You're back earlier tonight then usual." Sekmekt reached out and snagging her hand, pulled her gently to the bed so she was sitting.

"I know.. I have something to ask you Sekki-chan." She kissed his cheek gently. 

"What, Kayura?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Sekki... First, I have to tell you some things. I'm not human anymore."

"What?"

"I'm not human. Not anymore. I'm a vampire."

"Kayura.. for how long?"

"Two weeks now."

"How? Why?"

"I was on my way to a party a couple weeks ago. I walked instead of driving because I knew I didnt want to drive home later. It was in an alley."

"But why didnt you get away?"

"Sekki, I couldnt have gotten away if I wanted to. He was much, much faster then I was."

"If you wanted to? What do you mean? You *wanted* to be a vampire?"

"Well, yes.. You should know that. Even before, I've always bitten you and drank some of your blood. Every night."

"You did.. But I never thought of anything like that.. I thought it was just a strange fetish you had. Sadistic.. You know."

"Oh.. Sekki?"

"Yes Kayura?"

"You wont leave me right? Even though I'm a vampire?" Kayura looked down, afraid of what he'd say.

"Of course not, amore. I love you."

"Would you come with me?"

"What?" Sekmekt sounded confused.

"Come with me. Be a vampire with me."

"Vampire?"

"Please?" Kayura ran her hand down his chest and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "I don't want to be alone.."

Sekmekt hesitated. "I.. Will it hurt?"

"A little.. When your body dies.. But then its all over."

"What else is there?"

"Well," Kayura let her hand run back up his chest and gently squeezed his shoulder, "You can't go out into the sunlight.. You have to kill to stay alive."

"I gave up killing when Talpa was defeated Kayura.."

"You can do it like I do. I go after the people that hurt others. Rapists, muggers, you know, those kinds of people."

Sekmekt looked down at the bed, thinking. Then he looked back up at Kayura. "And we can be together?"

Kayura nodded. "Yes! No loneliness for either of us."

"I.. All right Kayura. I'll be a vampire with you.."

Kayura smiled at him, almost gratefully. "You will?"

"Yes. So I can be with you forever." Sekmekt smiled back as best he could, still afraid it would hurt.

Kayura gently pushed him down so he was laying on the bed again. "I'll be as soft as I can.." she whispered before her teeth punctured the skin on his neck.

Sekmekt closed his eyes as she drank, the feeling still bizarre to him, though she'd done it so many times before. He winced slightly as she drank past her normal amount.

"Kay, it hurts.."

Kayura gently placed a finger on his lips, silently quieting him. Then she let her hand slide up into his hair, comforting him as best she could.

Sekmekt willed himself to let go. He let himself fall into a sort of consciousness, where he couldn't feel, yet he still could sense what was going on. The pain had become almost unbearable as she drank almost all of his blood.

Kayura forced herself to pull away before it was all gone. Slashing her own wrist with her teeth, she pushed it against Sekmekt's mouth. "Drink, Sekki. You have to drink now."

His tongue tasted the soft red liquid, and he latched onto her wrist, pushing it against his mouth. 

Kayura closed her eyes as he drank, letting her mortal love become what she was.

A few minutes later, Kayura pulled her wrist away. Sekmekt sat up and tried to keep it at his mouth, but Kayura had always been stronger.

"It's time to let go love. It's all going to change for you now." She gently pushed his shoulders down so he was laying down yet again. "Dont worry about what goes on. Your human body is going to die." She laced her fingers through his. "But I'm right here. I haven't left you at all, don't worry." 

Sekmekt's hand squeezed hers tightly as his body started dying. It hurt almost as much as Kayura at his neck. He let himself fall into that consciousness again, letting go of the pain and letting it just happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

©Shara Nameth, 2001

All characters in this story don't belong to me.

Don't steal. The government hates competition.

All nekkid pics of Sekmekt and/or Sai (together would be best! Yaoi, yaoi!! he he) can be sent to [me][1]

Yes, I stole the basis of these last few lines from [Kat Maxwell][2]. I'm going to add this to all my future storys. Thank you Kat. (Yes, you need to copy right your copyrights.)

   [1]: mailto:sharafanfics@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	2. Sangue- Part 2

Sangue- Part Two

Disclaimers} I do NOT own Ronin Warriors. I do Not own the Warlords either. They are property of the companies that air them. And the artist/author that created them. When Bad Meets Evil is a song by Eminem, I think. I don't own it either. I just thought it was an awesome title.

Author's Notes} I love Kayura. She's my favorite. I love Sekki-chan too. If I do this to my favorite characters, I'd hate to write a story where Anubis or Kale was the main character, because though I don't hate them, they are way, way, way at the bottom of my list. Anyways, Kayura's a vampire. I don't have a clue how she became one, but I wanted to write a story about what would happen if she was. I think it's because I've been reading Interview With A Vampire by Anne Rice lately...I think some vampire just happened to be hungry and she was around... and you know Kayura (as least, I do) she probably begged to become one herself. ::sighs:: I dont know what I'm going to do with that girl. BTW, the title is Italian for blood.

Sangue- Part Two

Sekmekt laid in his bed. It was the morning after. Kayura was asleep right now. He looked at everything around his room. It all seemed so different to him now. It was all so much more vibrant, more colorful. The soft dark blue of Kayura's hair kept grabbing his attention; the way it laid so spread out over his bed, his body; how the strands seemed to glitter. He wondered what his own light green hair would look like.

Gently, Sekmekt nudged the sleeping girl next to him. "Kayura? Kayura-chan, wake up."

Kayura moaned softly and rolled over, facing Sekmekt. She opened her eyes a slit. "Yes, Sekki?"

"Aren't vampires supposed to sleep in coffins?"

"Mmm.. I haven't slept in mine since I got it.."

"You haven't?"

Kayura closed her eyes. "No, I haven't. I don't know why I have it. It hasn't hurt me to not sleeping in it."

Sekmekt slid his hand through her hair, the softness running over his hand enthralling him. "Gods Kayura.. You're so beautiful...."

Kayura smiled. "It's still all so new to you, isn't it?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You're still getting used to seeing everything differently. Your senses are so much better now." She reached up and touched his cheek gently. "Don't fall in love with it too much, my snake. I'll need your attention later tonight."

Sekmekt reached up and touched her hand, her soft skin almost a new adventure.

  
*****A Few Days Later*****  


Sekmekt watched as Kayura disappeared out the door. The first night, they'd killed together, so Kayura could show Sekmekt how to do it. But since then she'd left him to his own will. She disappeared much earlier then he did. He waited till about midnight before going out to kill. 

Tonight though, he didn't want to go out. He didn't want to kill tonight. He had another plan.

He slipped down the hall to Anubis's room. He could hear the red haired man inside, getting ready for bed. In a swift movement, Sekmekt slipped inside, opening and closing the door faster then Anubis could see.

"Sekmekt?" The former Warlord of Cruelty asked, a night shirt over his head. The yoroi of the snake still hung around Sekmekt, making it easy to know who was there.

"Hello Anubis."

Getting the shirt down over his head, Anubis glanced at him. "What's up? You didn't even knock."

"Good thing you weren't too indecent then."

"Yeah, I only had my head covered and nothing else. Not completely stark naked."

Sekmekt smiled. "Don't worry Anubis. I didn't come for a strip show."

"Yeah, you've got Kayura for that." Anubis spat.

"Don't talk shit about Kayura. She's not a stripper."

"Then what does she do every night? Don't think I don't know when she leaves and comes back. She and I are linked stronger then any of you. The bitch leaves right after dark. She comes back around 3 or 4 in the morning. That's exactly how a stripper's life is set."

"She's not a stripper. She won't take her clothes off for money."

"So maybe she's a whore then."

"She won't spread her legs for money either Anubis."

"Could have fooled me."

In an instant, Sekmekt's hand was at Anubis's throat. "I said, don't talk shit about Kayura. She's a little wild. Nothing else. She goes to a lot of parties. She doesnt strip and she doesnt screw for money."

"So tell me, where does she get it all then? She always seems to have enough to buy whatever she wants." Anubis glared, daring Sekmekt to do anything.

Hesitating, Sekmekt let his hand slip away from Anubis's neck. "I don't know where she gets the money at. But its not stripping or prostitution."

"You're such an idiot, Sekmekt. It's all right there in black and white."

"No! Nothing is ever black and white. There's always some gray to everything."

"Whatever. I still think you're an idiot. You don't want to admit that your girlfriend is a slut."

"Shut up Anubis. She's not. Kayura does have some morals."

"Right. As soon as Talpa was gone, she turned into an alcoholic. She's out all night and sleeps all day long. She has all this money for no reason. She's either stripping or sleeping around, maybe both Sekmekt. Either way, you're not the only one in her life."

"I said shut up. I don't want to hear what low opinions you have of her. I know the fucking truth. So just shut the hell up about something you know nothing about."

"Get out Sekmekt." Anubis flipped off his lamp and slid in bed. "I'm tired. Why don't you go back to your room and wait for your little whore to come back."

Sekmekt glared at the bed. Silently, he walked over to it. Drawing back his fist, he punched the red head, square in the eye. "I told you to shut up about Kayura!"

Anubis grabbed his face, but refused to give Sekmekt the satisfaction of hearing any cries of pain. Staring at Sekmekt with his other eye, he said, "And I told you to get out."

"Gladly. Now." Sekmekt turned and disappeared.

Sure the green-haired man was gone, Anubis let a few tears fall. He'd forgotten how strong Sekmekt was, it'd been so long since they had a fight. Touching the skin around his eye gingerly, he could feel it was going to swell closed, at least for a day, maybe two. He was definitely going to have a nice shiner. At least Sekmekt was gone now.

Down the hall, Sekmekt stood outside Kale's door. Damn Anubis. He'd only wanted to ask a question. He figured he knew the answer now, though. He sure as hell didn't want to taste Anubis anymore. The bastard's blood was probably bitter.

Who else could he taste? He glanced at the door. Anubis's love. A smirk crossed Sekmekt's face. He could take Kale. He'd get Kale back for all the harsh comments in the Dynasty, and Anubis for all the ones now.

Sekmekt knocked this time, only once. "Kale?"

"What, snake?"

"Mind if I come in?"

"Yes."

Sekmekt rolled his eyes. "Can I come in anyway?"

"Sure, why not," Kale answered with indifference. "You'd come in whether I said yes or no."

Sekmekt opened the door and slipped inside, closing it silently behind him. Kale was sitting at his desk, reading. "What's the book?"

"When Bad Meets Evil," Kale answered, not glancing away from it. 

"It good?" Sekmekt sat on the bed.

Kale nodded. Looking over the top, he glanced at Sekmekt. "What do you want, snake?"

"Blood." 

Kale glanced up from his book again. "What?"

"I want some of your blood Kale."

"The bitch turned you into a vamp like her?"

"She's not a bitch. And yes, she did."

"She tried it on me a couple nights ago."

"You wouldn't let her?"

Kale laughed. "Hell, yeah, I let her. She just broke the skin when Anubis walked in. He thought we'd been making out and called her a cheating slut. She glared at him and disappeared. I haven't seen her since."

"I can make you one. If you still want it."

Kale raised an eye brow. "You can?"

Sekmekt nodded. "I can. It isn't hard. It does hurt though."

"Like I never experienced pain before." Kale smirked. "I remember the time you go mad at me, Sekmekt. You sent all your poisonous snakes after me. Damn it, little boy, that was pain. Poison through my veins, not blood."

"It'll probably be a lot like that."

"Go ahead." Kale set his book down. Standing, he grabbed Sekmekt by the shoulder roughly and pulled him close. "I've always wanted your lips on me," he whispered.

Sekmekt was startled for a minute, then he let his teeth show, and bit into Kale's neck, piercing the skin and drinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

©Shara Nameth, 2001

All characters in this story don't belong to me.

Don't steal. The government hates competition.

All nekkid pics of Sekmekt and/or Sai (together would be best! Yaoi, yaoi!! he he) can be sent to [me][1]

Yes, I stole the basis of these last few lines from [Kat Maxwell][2]. I'm going to add this to all my future storys. Thank you Kat. (Yes, you need to copy right your copyrights.)

   [1]: mailto:sharafanfics@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	3. Sangue- Part 3

Sangue- Part Three

Disclaimers} I do NOT own Ronin Warriors. I do not own the Warlords either. They are property of the companies that air them. And the artist/author that created them.

Author's Notes} I love Kayura. She's my favorite. I love Sekki-chan too. If I do this to my favorite characters, I'd hate to write a story where Anubis or Kale was the main character, because though I don't hate them, they are way, way, way at the bottom of my list. Anyways, Kayura's a vampire. I don't have a clue how she became one, but I wanted to write a story about what would happen if she was. I think it's because I've been reading Interview With A Vampire by Anne Rice lately...I think some vampire just happened to be hungry and she was around... and you know Kayura (as least, I do) she probably begged to become one herself. ::sighs:: I dont know what I'm going to do with that girl. BTW, the title is Italian for blood.

Sangue- Part Three

Kayura sat on her bed. Alone in her room. It was light outside.

She'd finally told Sekmekt the truth, and then brought him to her. He'd promised he wanted to be with her. That he loved her.

"Bastard." she whispers as a real tear fell from her eye. He'd left her. Taken Kale and the two of them had disappeared together.

Alone. Again. Still. Something.

On top of losing the one she cared about, Anubis had pounded open her door that morning, after discovering Kale gone.

First, she'd been accused of cheating on Sekmekt with Kale. She denied it. It wasn't true. But Anubis wouldn't listen.

Then, it was all her fault that he'd gotten a black eye from Sekmekt. She denied that, too.

The final blow came when Anubis blamed her for Kale leaving; it was her fault Sekmekt had taken him.

"Like hell it's my fault!" she exploded. "I love that little snake more than anything in the world!! I had no part in his leaving."

"You're a fucking whore. He left because you were cheating on him. You give the clan a terrible name, Kayura."

"I am not a whore. Sekmekt is the only person I've ever screwed! Not like it's your business."

"Yeah, sure. I believe you. Really." Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You're just some stupid ghost, that cant accept you're dead and need to move on."

"I can't move on. I have to stay here and make sure you don't screw your life up too badly."

"You certainly haven't done a very good job then. Face it, Anubis. You have no reason to be here. Go find Kaosu. Get off this Earth. Kale obviously doesn't want you here. From what you say, Sekmekt couldn't care less. He's always hated you, anyway. I certainly don't want you around. I doubt Dais cares one way or the other. Do us all a favor and go away, Anubis." Kayura paused, then glared at him. "It isn't all my fault. I'm not as bad as you say or think I am. Now leave me the hell alone." She turned away, not caring if he left or not. She was going to ignore any further words from his mouth.

Anubis just stared. Then he had turned and left.

~Two Days Later~

"Kayura?" Dais blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Come with me Dais. Please?" The girl sat on the edge of his bed, her eyes pleading and bright in the darkness

"But Ky.. What about Sekmekt?"

"He's gone. He left the other night."

"He's not coming back?"

"No. Gods Dais.. Please don't leave me alone..You're my best friend." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. "Please Dais.."

Dais looked back, very unsure. "Why? Why do you need me?"

"Because I don't want to be alone. And I don't want you to be alone, either. Kale and Sekmekt are both gone. Anubis is finally resting his soul now."

"How do you know?"

"Kaosu told me yesterday. Well.. Thanked me.. In his little secret way." Kayura looked down at the bed.

"Why?"

"I told Anubis he should accept he was dead, and quit hanging out with us, because we weren't. That he'd already lived and finished his purpose."

Dais looked at his hand she was holding to her chest. He didn't want to be alone. But he wasn't sure he wanted to follow Kayura into her life of vampire-ism.

"Please.. Gods, please, Dais."

"I.. Ky.. All right." Dais looked away from his hand. "I'll be a vampire with you."

Kayura smiled, in relief and happiness. Pulling the hand closer to her mouth, she let her lips pull back, showing her teeth.

Dais closed his good eye, not wanting to watch. He winced as she broke the skin and started to drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

©Shara Nameth, 2001

All characters in this story don't belong to me.

Don't steal. The government hates competition.

All nekkid pics of Sekmekt and/or Sai (together would be best! Yaoi, yaoi!! he he) can be sent to [me][1]

Yes, I stole the basis of these last few lines from [Kat Maxwell][2]. I'm going to add this to all my future storys. Thank you Kat. (Yes, you need to copy right your copyrights.)

   [1]: mailto:sharafanfics@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



	4. Sangue- Part 4

Sangue- Pt4

Disclaimers} I do NOT own Ronin Warriors. I do not own the Warlords either. They are property of the companies that air them. And the artist/author that created them.

Author's Notes} I love Kayura. She's my favorite. I love Sekki-chan too. If I do this to my favorite characters, I'd hate to write a story where Anubis or Kale was the main character, because though I don't hate them, they are way, way, way at the bottom of my list. Anyways, Kayura's a vampire. I don't have a clue how she became one, but I wanted to write a story about what would happen if she was. I think it's because I've been reading Interview With A Vampire by Anne Rice lately...I think some vampire just happened to be hungry and she was around... and you know Kayura (as least, I do) she probably begged to become one herself. ::sighs:: I dont know what I'm going to do with that girl. BTW, the title is Italian for blood.

Sangue- Part Four

Kale smirked. He was who he wanted to be now. With who he wanted to be with. He didnt have to deal with a ghost anymore. There was no idiot spider boy around to annoy him. And the house slut was gone, in one of her fits of rage and depression.

Sekmekt glanced up at Kale. The blue haired man was sitting in a tree. Like a monkey. The mental image of Kale suddenly with a tail and "ooo oo ee"ing around while swinging from branch to branch made him laugh.

Looking down, Kale lost his smirk. "What's so funny, Snake?"

"You. As a monkey." Sekmekt held in the rest of his laughter.

"Monkey, eh? You'd look funnier, with your beady little black eyes."

"We'd both make pretty bizarre monkeys....But it's your fault I thought of it." Sekmekt jumped up into the tree next to Kale.

"Is it now?"

"Yeah. You're sitting up here."

Kale smiled slightly. "It's easier to watch the city from higher up."

Sekmekt looked out towards the city, and saw what Kale meant. The lights were so bright up here. They couldnt be seen at all from the ground. Sekmekt's eyes followed the lights of the Ferris wheel on the boardwalk as it went around and around. "It is nice up here..." Sekmekt finally replied. His eyes still watched the lights in awe.

"Told ya.." Kale leaned over and bit Sekmekt's shoulder gently. "It's better with you here."

"...Kale?"

"What?" Kale pulled back and looked at Sekmekt's face.

"Why.. Why not before? Why now?"

"Because you were with that jacked bitch before. No guy has a chance against any girl's tits. Especially hers, dammit.."

"Oh.. But you never even said anything.."

"I didnt want to be rejected, humiliated, the whole nine yards, you know. I figured it was a hopeless desire, so I just pushed it aside. But then you came to me."

Sekmekt nodded. "I get it.. It was just somewhat of a shock..I didnt think you'd ever feel like I did.."

"Well ya know, you got a good break too. Anubis left the day after you came. Made it much easier to remember my want."

"Yeah.. Thats true I guess...."

"It is true. And dont you ever fucking doubt it either." Kale looked back out toward the lights. "Catch ya later, Snake." He disappeared out of the tree, headed for food.

"Bye Kale..." Sekmekt watched him until he was gone, then slipped off in his own direction, for his own meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

©Shara Nameth, 2001

All characters in this story don't belong to me.

Don't steal. The government hates competition.

All nekkid pics of Sekmekt and/or Sai (together would be best! Yaoi, yaoi!! he he) can be sent to [me][1]

Yes, I stole the basis of these last few lines from [Kat Maxwell][2]. I'm going to add this to all my future storys. Thank you Kat. (Yes, you need to copy right your copyrights.)

   [1]: mailto:sharafanfics@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162



End file.
